The current Bluetooth technologies include the basic rate (BR) Bluetooth technology and the Bluetooth low energy (BLE) technology. The BR Bluetooth implements enhanced data rate (EDR) Bluetooth transmission, whereas the BLE Bluetooth is a supplement to the traditional BR/EDR Bluetooth technologies. All the protocols and services in the BLE Bluetooth are based on generic attribute profile (GATT), and do not support SPP transmission protocol of the BR Bluetooth. Therefore, a single-mode Bluetooth communication module only supports one Bluetooth transmission protocol, and fails to be compatible with the BLE Bluetooth or BR Bluetooth.
For a better practicability, the dual-mode Bluetooth module-based technology is applied, which supports both the BLE Bluetooth protocol and the BR Bluetooth protocol. In communication using a dual-mode Bluetooth module, switchover is implemented between the BLE Bluetooth and the BR Bluetooth, and data transmission is carried out to the currently connected Bluetooth protocol alternatively by using a shared radio frequency module.